Cham
Chams are very tiny moonstones that Cupil eats. By feeding him Chams, Cupil will evolve into more powerful forms. Information Chams are found all over the world. They are too small to see, but when you are close to one, Cupil will make sounds to alert you. Varieties Chams In the game, there are 30 regular Chams that can be found: # At Pirate's Isle, go to the underground area. It is near the crane at the topmost area. # At Shrine Island, it is on the third level down from the entrance. At the dead end of the spiral. # At Maramba, it is on the balcony of the inn. # At the Temple of Pyrynn in the second hall with a falling boulder, it is at the intersection of the hall against the left wall. # At Horteka, it can be found just before the entrance to the airship area. # At King's Hideout, it can be found near the open silver pot. # At Moon Stone Mountain, at the very first fork, turn left and search. # At Moon Stone Mountain, in the first room that you can see below, cross to the other side via the left path. Then, get on the middle path and search near the trap panel. # At Rixis Entrance, it is to the left of the statue where you placed the Golden Man's Eye (the left statue). # At Rixis, in the area with several floating platforms, after crossing on the first, go up the broken stairs and search. It is at the top. # Defeat Gordo in the North Ocean. # At Nasr, you will get it automatically when you receive the paycheck at the tavern. # At Daccat's Island, it is near the entrance when you go there with Aika and Fina. # At Daccat's Island, in the room with several bridges on Aika's side, go to the treasure chest and cross the two bridges directly in front of you. Then, search. # Search at the top of the Sailor's Island lighthouse. # At Nasrad, in the Ruins, search below the fountain in the center of town. # Search the deck of the Delphinus. # At Esperanza, go down the ladder near the entrance of the main town area and search. # At Yafutoma, you will find this Cham on the right side of the city near the ferry dock, next to a waterfall. # At Mt. Kazai, after the drop from the room with four passages, go down the passage until you reach a fork. Go south and search immediately for the cham. # At Tenkou Island, follow the path until you pass under a "roof". Then, go to the next circular area and search for a Cham. # At Crescent Isle, search behind the building with the large cannon in it, underground. # At Crescent Isle, look near the flagpole in the upper part of the village. # At Gordo's Bistro, search near the barrels. Gordo's Bistro can be found in North Ocean near the top of the sky. # Search the entrance of the Ruins of Ice. # At Glacia, from the final save point in the dungeon, go south past an intersection and search at the end of the path. # At Ilchymis' Island, look down the stairs near one of the machines. # Hamachou Island can be found high in the sky above Dark Rift. Search around near the partying Chou to find the Cham. # At Soltis, from the central room, go northwest, northeast and then in the south room. # At Soltis, pass the narrow walkway, near the teleporter on the first floor there is the final Cham. Abirik Chams Abirik Chams are a special kind of Cham. Only 3 appear in the entire game and they are only given by NPCs. They can be obtained in the following ways: # Catch 10 Sky Sardis and take them to the ship near Horteka. # Talk to the Nasr Merchant you helped earlier in the game at Nasrad's weapons shop. # Complete the Kabal Skewer Sidequest: *Talk to the bartender in Esparanza after discovering The World is Round *Talk to the bartender's mother in Maramba *Talk to the daughter and take the kabal skewer to her mother *Talk to the daughter again, and now do the following: **Get some Kabal from Gordo's Bistro (he will also give tips on where to get the other items) **Find the Spice Island discovery to get Khale **Talk to the Nasrad item shop owner to buy Gentum (500 Gold) **Return to the daughter and take the better kabal skewer to her mother **Talk to the daughter to get the cham Choms There is another version of Cham called Choms. Choms are contaminated forms of Chams that will cause Cupil to throw up any Chams and return them to you, and returns Cupil to Cupil's original weapon form. This may be desirable to the player because Cupil does not have a linear weapon path. Choms can be bought in Sailor's Island for 3000 gold. 3 can be found on the seal at the top of the Maw of Tartas prior to the battle with Yeligar. The monster Valgand in the Land of Ice has a 2% chance of dropping a Chom. Gallery Cham 2.png|Collecting a Cham on Shrine Island in Skies of Arcadia Legends. Category:Items